


her walls around me

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [34]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Ben and Rey often have sex when she's unconscious, but once in a while it's fun to mix things up.The fic where Rey knocks Ben out and pegs him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170431
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, Reylo After Dark, Reylo Pegging Fics, The Sub!Ben Collection





	her walls around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234402) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers). 



> This oneshot is a scene from the epilogue of The Ride, a dark fic in which Rey and Ben, both serial killers, fall in love. The scene has been modified so it doesn't make explicit reference to events of that longer story, and you can read this without having read that fic.
> 
> Includes the Hardcore Kinktober Challenge 2020 prompts #1 Come Marking and #3 Somnophilia.
> 
> I'm gifting this to flypaper_brain, my beta and my best friend, because she's awesome 💕

Rey is cooking dinner. Ben sits on the other side of the kitchen island watching her, glass of red wine at his elbow. She’s stirring the roux for macaroni and cheese; when they first were getting settled she used to buy the boxes of Kraft, a treat when she was a kid, but then Ben had taught her how to make “the real thing”. She loves it - the creaminess, the tang of the cheese, the crunch of the breadcrumbs baked on top - but she hates cooking it; most of all she hates the roux. So easy for it to come out lumpy, or for it to burn. So she’s very carefully watching the heat, and stirring, stirring, stirring, almost ready to turn down the heat and mix in the cheese when Ben asks his question.

“Do you want to do me the way… I do you?”

“What?” She asks, not turning, around, annoyed at the interruption.

Ben, in tune with her mood as always, seems to understand that he’s asked his question at the wrong time, and he harrumphs behind her. “Never mind,” he says.

Ben doesn't ask her again, but she thinks about it. She thinks about it over dinner, and then after dinner, as they stand on the front porch together drinking hot chocolate and throwing the ball down the driveway for Hux, the dog tripping over the kitten at every turn. She thinks about it later, as they settle on the long leather sofa and read in their opposite corners, until she can’t read anymore and has to take herself to bed.

She doesn’t want to do it, is the thing. When it's her turn to lead she likes it when Ben’s awake, when he can see what she’s doing to him. She likes to watch him respond to her - to her touches, her words, to whatever she might have planned for him. In all the months they've been together she's found ways to continue to surprise him, and he's been willing to go along with her, even doing things that she would hesitate to do herself if the tables were turned. But she's never even considered fucking him while he's unconscious, which is his favorite thing to do with her. As she’s drifting off to sleep, she wonders if that might not be the point of his request - if asking her to do it to him is his ultimate show of trust.

The next morning Ben gets up before Rey does and makes a pot of coffee. She can see him through the sliding doors from the bedroom, the same wall that backs the living room and leads to the deck. He likes to have his first cup out there, where he can look out on the mountains and, for the past few weeks, watch the early morning sun reflect off the snow. She pulls on his old sweater and a pair of woolen socks and goes out to join him. He welcomes her under his arm and kisses the top of her head.

“You’re not wearing much, aren’t you cold?”

She is, but she shakes her head and looks up into his face. “That question you asked me yesterday, when I was trying to cook dinner. Did you ask that for me, or for you?”

She can tell by the bemused look on his face that he doesn’t immediately know what she’s talking about, and then she can tell exactly when he puts it together because his eyes widen and his cheeks flush a deep red. His emotions are always so transparent, right there on his face, and Rey bites the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. This doesn’t feel like a grinning moment, somehow.

“I, uh,” he says, before taking another swallow of coffee and pulling her closer. “Hmm.”

Rey hums too, and then goes inside for breakfast. Ben hasn’t answered her question, but he doesn’t need to.

She catches him unaware that afternoon, while he’s kneeling in the closet, rearranging his shoe collection. The ether does its trick and even though he struggles - really struggles! - he isn’t able to pull her hand off his face. While he’s passed out Rey drags him onto the bed, and by the time he comes to he’s naked and trussed on his back with his legs pulled up to his chest, and she’s wearing a leather harness with his favorite dildo.

“I…” he says, blinking up at her. “What?”

“Just letting you know what I'm planning to do to you.”

“Oh,” he says, pulling against the ropes, testing them, finding them strong. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah,” she replies with a grin. “That’s the idea.”

"Thank you," he says. "Please. It's what I want."

"You sure?" She asks, teasing. "Really sure? I could untie you..." She reaches for the long end of the rope that hold his wrists together; one tug would unbind him, but he shouts before she touches it.

"No! I mean yes!" Rey revels in the wild expression in his eyes. He's fully awake now, and he's begging. "Please, Rey. Please." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Do me the way I do you."

Rey sits back and admires Ben while he continues to beg; she takes in the long hair draped across his forehead, his soulful eyes, his muscles writhing under his skin like snakes as he struggles against the ropes; the way his plush lips move around his desperate pleas. By the time she presses the ether-soaked cloth against his face for the second time she’s almost looking forward to it.

Ben’s cock had grown hard while he was awake, and Rey wraps one lube-coated hand around it and pumps it slowly as she uses her other hand to rub lube over the dildo, and then moves to pressing her fingers into his ass. He stays hard, and then grows even harder when she crooks her fingers up to massage his prostate. His face responds too, even out of consciousness, eyebrows drawn together, lips pursed as though waiting for a kiss. He huffs when she pulls her fingers out, then moans audibly when she slides the dildo into him a moment later.

Rey thought that Ben wouldn’t be responsive like this, but she was wrong. It’s different from when he’s awake, yes - here there are no bright eyes, no begging, no tears - but his subtle reactions even through the blanket of the drugs are sweet in their own way. She fucks him the way he likes when he’s awake, long thrusts and short ones, soft strokes that drag against his prostate, harder ones that make his body jiggle with their strength. She fucks him and strokes his cock and when he comes his body seizes up and he even shouts, just a little thing, and Rey laughs, because it is delightful. She rubs his cum over her the way that she knows he does when she's in his position; she rubs it into her breasts, down over her ribs, across her belly. The streaks that are left she rubs into the soft skin of his stomach. Then she unties him and lays him out on the bed, takes off the harness and dildo and cleans them off, and tucks herself in with him under the covers.

When Ben wakes up a few hours later he’s a little loopy, but he holds her close and tells her that she’s good, and then he kisses her and slips his hand between her legs.

“Thank you,” he whispers as she comes on his fingers. “It was exactly what I wanted.”

“Anything for you,” she whispers to him later, when they’re both close to sleep. “Anything for you, Ben.” And she means it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider reading The Ride! But mind the tags, it goes to some dark places (although, as you can see, it ends happily). Title is a line from Hozier's song "Work Song."
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/flowerofcarrots), come say hi!


End file.
